


Familiarity

by pantheralupus



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, One Shot, Reunion, Romance, Two Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantheralupus/pseuds/pantheralupus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many things have changed since Nezumi left. When he comes back, he finds that Shion is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this tears your heart out in time for Valentine's Day! 
> 
> ~~(I have an alternate ending, but I don't know if I should post it because it's really cheesy? It's probably been done before OTL)~~
> 
> Ch2 is an alternate ending, not a continuation!

Nezumi returns to an unfamiliar city. It is a completely different world from the No.6 that looms in his memory. Signs of not just reconstruction, but healing and growth are scattered everywhere. It's like the city has been reborn in just six years.

It’s been six long years for Nezumi. Six lonely years since he made his promise. He wants nothing more than to meet Shion again, but for some reason, he's hesitating at the door. He has no idea how these six years have gone for Shion. What would he even say to someone he left behind for six whole years? He remembers his eyes the day of the parting, bright with tears against the rising sun, silently begging him not to go and part of Nezumi wants to run away again.

But he doesn't get the chance because he hears footsteps on the street behind him and he hears the voice that’s been haunting his dreams for the past six years.

“Excuse me?”

Shion is standing there, taller than Nezumi remembers, holding a bag of groceries. His snow white hair has been cut shorter, just so that it curls off the tops of his ears, and shadows have settled under his crimson eyes. Even so, the last six years haven’t quite worn away the roundness of his face and Nezumi notices that his cheeks are slightly pink.

“Shion…” Nezumi takes a step forward. He wants to say something cool, something sweet, something apologetic all at once.

But he doesn't get to, because Shion’s next words send him reeling.

“Do I know you?” And the look in the white-haired man’s eyes is so sincere Nezumi feels like he’s been shot in the chest.

He can’t keep the pleading tone out of his voice when he asks, “You don’t recognize me? Shion?”

Shion’s silence is the only answer he needs. A twisted part of him wants to laugh; _you deserve this, after all, for abandoning Shion. It’s been six years. Why would he bother waiting for you?_

When he turns to go, Shion catches his wrist. “Wait!”

Foolishly, Nezumi allows himself the hope that it was just a joke. But when he looks up, Shion’s eyes are just as blank as before.

“I'm sorry,” Shion says, “You must be someone important to me but I can’t remember. I had an accident, a head injury, a year ago. Please, don’t leave yet.”

His gut is churning, but Nezumi can’t say no. He follows Shion into the house.

“We were good friends, right?” Shion asks as he puts away his groceries. He’s trying, Nezumi can see that, but it doesn't hurt any less.

_We were in love,_ he wants to say.

“Yeah,” he replies, looking into Shion’s bright, warm eyes, “You could say that.”


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different ending for those who prefer cheese instead of angst

When he turns to go, Shion catches his wrist. “Wait!”

Foolishly, Nezumi allows himself the hope that it was just a joke. But when he looks up, Shion’s eyes are just as blank as before.

“I’m sorry,” Shion says, “You must be someone important to me but I can’t remember. I had an accident, a head injury, a year ago. Please, don’t leave yet.”

It hurts to look at his face, at the same pleading eyes. Nezumi looks instead at the hand around his wrist, feeling the other man’s warmth even through his sleeve, and thinks maybe, just maybe, he has a second chance.

Nezumi takes a deep breath. He takes Shion’s hand between his own. “I won’t leave again. I promised I’d come back to you no matter what.”

He glances up and his heart skips a beat. Silent tears are rolling down Shion’s cheeks.

Nezumi quickly lets go. “Wha – What’s wrong?”

Shion laughs at the flustered look on his face. “Nothing, I – Somehow, I feel really happy. Like I’ve come home after a long journey.”

Nezumi breathes a sigh of relief. Tenderly, he cups Shion’s face and wipes away his tears with his thumbs.

“Welcome home, Shion.”

With teardrops still glittering on his eyelashes, Shion smiles, and it’s the same smile he remembers.

“Welcome home, Nezumi.”

His kiss tastes like honey.


End file.
